Wie Bill Dipper sein halbes Leben stahl
by IrrisT
Summary: 5 Jahre nach einem traumatisierenden Ereignis, erinnert sich Dipper zurück an damals. An das was ihm angetan wurde. Meine erste Fanfiction. M-rated wegen Gewalt in den späteren Kapiteln, also nicht für Leute unter 16 Jahren geeignet.


Ein Donnergrollen riss Dipper aus seinem Schlaf. Draußen herrschte tiefste Nacht und der Regen verzerrte das Bild auf die Stadt. Dennoch schienen die Lichter der Großstadt stark genug durch das Fenster, um Dippers Zimmer in einem dimmen Licht zu erleuchten.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und ließ seine Beine über die Bettkante hängen. Die Digitaluhr neben seinem Bett zeigte 3:27 Uhr an.

In ein einhalb Stunden würde Mabel vor seiner Tür stehen und ihn abholen. Sie freute sich schon seit Wochen darauf endlich wieder nach Gravity Falls zu fahren. Und Dipper sollte sich eigentlich auch freuen. Eigentlich.

Ein Blitz erhellte das Zimmer und ein Donner übertönte den Lärm der Stadt. Noch nicht ganz an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, griff Dipper nach einem Glas Wasser, auf dem Nachttisch neben seiner Uhr. Er trank ein paar Schlucke und dachte über die bevorstehende Fahrt nach. Fünf Jahre war es nun her, dass Mabel und er das letzte Mal in Gravity Falls waren. Inzwischen waren sie 18 Jahre alt. Das war auch der einzige Grund warum die beiden überhaupt wieder zu ihrem Gronkel Stan durften. Seit dem Vorfall damals hatten Dippers Eltern ihm und seiner Schwester verboten mit Stan alleine zu sein. "Mom, Dad! Es war ein Unfall! Stan trägt keine Schuld!" Wie oft hatten die Zwillinge versucht ihren Eltern zu erklären, dass Stan nichts für den Vorfall konnte? Er war ja nicht einmal anwesend gewesen. Aber hätten Dipper und Mabel das ihren Eltern gesagt, wären die bloß noch wütender gewesen, da Stan die Kinder unbeaufsichtigt gelassen hatte.

 _Armer Stan_ , dachte Dipper und stellte sein Glas wieder auf den Tisch. Fast hätte er es auf seine Sonnenbrille gestellt, die er in der Dunkelheit kaum bemerkt hatte. Er nahm sie in die Hand und starrte sie an. Wie sehr er doch diese Sonnenbrille hasste. In seinen Augen war sie ein Symbol seiner Schande. _Wenigstens komme ich mit der Sonnenbrille vielleicht besser bei Wendy an._

 _Wendy._ Wie sie wohl reagieren würde, in wenigen Stunden, wenn Mabel und er in Gravity Falls aus dem Bus aussteigen würden? Und wie es ihr überhaupt ging?

Eigentlich hatte er am Ende des Sommers vor sechs Jahren geschworen, dass er sich nicht mehr für Wendy interessiert, aber es wusste wohl jeder, dass das gelogen war. Schon im Sommer darauf, als er 13 war, hatte er sich wieder neue Hoffnungen gemacht. Er war ein Teenager. Genau wie Wendy. Sie war zwar immer noch drei Jahre älter als er, aber immerhin war er, wie sie, ein Teenager. Natürlich machte diese Tatsache für Wendy jedoch keinen Unterschied. _Natürlich! Wie konnte ich damals nur so dumm sein?_ dachte sich Dipper jetzt. Inzwischen schämte er sich für sein Jugend-ich. _Als würde ein 15-jähriges Mädchen mit einem 12-jährigen Junge ausgehen. Oder ein 16-Jähriges mit einem 13-Jährigen._ Inzwischen konnte er Wendys damalige Situation viel besser nachvollziehen. Er würde ja auch nicht mit einem Mädchen ausgehen, das viel jünger ist als er.

Aber trotz allem stand er noch immer auf sie. Ihre langen roten wunderschönen Haare. Ihre blasse klare Haut und ihre grün-funkelnden Augen...Wendy war definitiv die schönste Kreatur, die er je erblickt hatte. Seit seinem letzten Sommer in Gravity Falls hatte er einige Dates mit Mädchen aus seiner High School gehabt - Was ihn wunderte auf Grund seines Zustands. Aber keines der Mädchen interessierte ihn wirklich, so dass nie mehr daraus wurde. Vermutlich würde er niemals ein Mädchen daten können, das von einem anderem Ort als Gravity Falls stammte. Er brauchte eine an seiner Seite, die von Paranormalem und Übernatürlichem bescheid wusste. Eine die bereit war ihr Leben zu riskieren, auf der Suche nach Antworteten von Mystery-Fällen. Eine die...Wendy war.

Es ging einfach nicht anders. Fünf Jahre lang hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Fünf Jahre lang kommunizierte er mit ihr ausschließlich über Handy oder E-Mail. Er wusste, dass sie momentan keinen Freund hatte. Nach all den Ereignissen damals - und vor allem DEM Vorfall - hielt sie es für besser keinen festen Freund zu haben. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie damit garnicht mal so unrecht. Nach allem was Dipper und seine Freunde in jenem Sommer gesehen hatten, war es das einzig Richtige, nur noch zu den Leuten eine enge Beziehung zu führen, die eh schon in die ganze Sache verwickelt gewesen waren.

Es durften nicht noch mehr Leute in Schwierigkeiten gebracht werden. Es durften nicht noch mehr arme Seelen von Albträumen dieses schrecklichen Geschehens gequält werden. Es sollte nicht noch jemand durchmachen müssen, was Dipper geschehen war.

Es durfte nicht noch jemand ins tödliche "Spiel" dieses Wahnsinnigen reingeraten.

In die Fänge von Bill Cipher.


End file.
